


The Best Thing Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sandcastle/Sandcastles, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were enjoying their time with Charlie, As soon as he was out of the hospital, What happens as they were watching him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	The Best Thing Ever:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were enjoying their time with Charlie, As soon as he was out of the hospital, What happens as they were watching him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Especially on the McGarrett/Williams Beach one Sunday afternoon. Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were having a blast hanging out with their little boy, Charles “Charlie” Williams, They were enjoying the day on the beach. It was a perfect way to unwind from a hectic week. The Cute Little Boy was building a sandcastle, while the men looked on, & relaxed.

“This is the best thing ever, & the best way to spend the weekend, Danno”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said with a smile, as he took a sip of his beer. Danny smiled, & said, “It sure is, It just makes you forget everything awful that you saw”. Steve had to agree with that, as he continued to keep a sharp eye on Charlie, as he was continuing his sand sculpture in front of them.

The Hunky Brunette added, “Thank you for this, I never thought I would get this ever”. The Shorter Man smiled, “You deserve it, Also, You got this feeling back with Mary-Ann”, The Dark-Haired Man knew that he was right. He shared a kiss with his lover, & would do anything to keep the feeling going, & also for the future too.

Little Charlie walked up to where his dads are, & he had a toothy grin at them. “Papa, Danno, Can we go & get some shaved ice, Please ?”, He asked with his blue eyes sparkling. The Former Seal, & the Blond smiled, as he just looked so cute to them. “Of course, We can, Let’s go to **_Kamekona’s_** ”, Danny said, as he led the way, “What are we waiting for ?, Let’s go”, Steve said, as he carried the little boy, who clung on to him, & they were on their way for their day of fun.

The End.


End file.
